The Legendary Saiyan
by Colleen Moore
Summary: All of Planet Vegeta are shocked and amazed when the legendary saiyan becomes the young princes mate. Rated M for language and sexual situations. VxB -On hiatus-
1. The Blue Bride

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z.. Though you can obviously tell the characters I created. I'm not the best speller, so if there are a few mess ups, sorry.

* * *

_Chapter 1 – The Blue Bride_

All of Planet Vegeta lay quite in slumber as the sun slowly began to peer far in the horizon causing a pale violet to fall across the sky. Two very loyal and well trusted low class saiyan servants of the royal family proceeded down the corridor to awake the young master. One a middle aged woman with dark hair and eyes named Chola and the other, Gliefa a wise elderly man with white hair and pale eyes. Once they reached the prince's chamber Chola knocked on the door twice alerting the prince of their presents.

"Your highness" Chola called as they entered his room "It is time for you to awake."  
"Go away" Vegeta groaned  
"I'm sorry your majesty" Gliefa began "These are your father's orders."  
"What time is it?" he mumbled  
"It's just after sun rise, my lord" Chola answered  
"Come back later." Vegeta sighed angrily  
"You should shower and change before your father grows impatient." Chola bravely ordered the prince becoming annoyed with his attitude.  
"Fine… I'll get up." Vegeta sat up in his bed "Did he say why he wanted me?  
"No sir, just to meet him in the throne room." Gliefa told him

The servants then left the prince allowing him to shower in peace. Vegeta drew the covers off of his well toned body. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and sighed before standing up and going to his large washroom to bathe.

After showering Vegeta stood in his bathroom in front of the mirror. Water dripped from his naked body as he had placed both of hands on either side of the mirror staring into his reflection. "_What is it now?_" He thought. Vegeta dressed and pulled his family crest around his neck before leaving his quarters. The prince proceeded down the lightly lit corridor towards the throne room. Vegeta strolled in the room and stood in front of his father bowing his head.

"You wanted to see me, father?"  
"Yes, sit down."

Vegeta did as his father ordered, while the king stood and approached his son.

"Vegeta, not long ago you turned sixteen." He began as he glanced down at the crest around his son's neck. "You received the crest around your neck symbolizing the life you will begin as future king of this planet."

Vegeta sat there with a vacant expression on his face. His father also drew out everything he told him. But Vegeta sat there patiently in silences waiting for the point of this speech.

"Now that you are aware of this role, it is time for you to take on another."  
"What are you saying father?"

The king shot his son a hard look before returning to his beautifully jewel in crested throne. He took a sip of his red wine as he sat before continuing.

"You well have a mate by this time tonight."

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched at his father statement, but he held in his wise remark.

"I'll choose her?"  
"Of course not" The king chuckled "There will be a tournament in the arena. All female saiyans sixteen years of age will attend. The winner shall become your mate."  
"Bu- But father… That's not fair!" Vegeta blurted out.

King Vegeta slammed his fist on the armrest of his throne causing an echo in the room.

"I don't care if it's fair or not!" he roared "This is the same way your mother and I became mates. It shall be the same with you."  
"But what—"  
"But nothing! Your mother and I are leaving for the arena shortly; you will be on that shuttle."  
"Yes father." He said through his teeth.

Vegeta brought his hand to his chest bowing his head once again before leaving the throne room. He stormed down the corridor muttering profane words as he went. The prince approached the entrance hall of the palace suddenly halting at the large golden doors that led to the grounds. He punched the doors with such force that the hall rumbled.

"Vegeta?"

He turned to the voice. It was has mother, Kaleta. A beautiful dark haired woman with kind eyes. She was dressed in the most elegant robes as she usually did.

"Mother"  
"So you've heard."

He glared over at her before opening the golden doors taking a step out of the hall.

"It's not right that I have no choice in a mate."  
"I know darling." Kaleta followed her son into the grounds "Your father didn't like the fact that he couldn't choose his mate either, but these are the traditions of the royal family."  
"Screw traditions!"

Kaleta ignored his remark, realizing he was rather upset by the news. She had expected him to take it a little better than he was.

"If you're lucky the winner will be a beautiful woman and a wonderful future queen."  
"Hmph.. Right I can only hope, since I have no say!"  
"She will feel the same as you, Vegeta."

The queen pat her son on the shoulder before returning to the palace.

The sun rose higher into the clouds as a soft breeze swept through Vegeta's dark spiky hair. He sighed while he sat up from the grass holding himself up with his hands. Vegeta looked up in to the cloudy sky thinking of his mother's words.

"_She better be beautiful…_" he thought  
"Your majesty" a voice called

He turned to see who called for him. He saw Gliefa walking towards him.

"What do you want now?"  
"Your parents are leaving for the arena now."

Vegeta hopped up from the grass brushing himself off before leading the way to the shuttle area with Gliefa closely behind. Chola stood outside of the shuttle her arms folded tapping her foot. She noticed Vegeta and Gliefa approaching.

"Quickly your highness the king and queen have been waiting" she huffed

Vegeta ignored her comment walking past her without a word. He glanced to his right seeing his mother smiling back at him and his father completed oblivious to his presences. The prince turned to the left sitting in the back of the shuttle as far away from his father as possible. Seconds later the shuttle took off making its way to the battle arena on the other side of the city. Vegeta looked down at the town below. He sighed realizing that this was really happening and there was nothing he could do or say to change it. The shuttle decelerated causing Vegeta to look up from below. They had arrived. Moments later they came to a complete stop. Vegeta arose from his seat and stretching noticing his mother coming towards him. He met her at the exit door.

"It'll be okay" she told him sympathetically.

Vegeta said nothing and exited the shuttle. There were many saiyans awaiting there arrive as soon as the royal family emerged from the shuttle they all bowed respectfully. The family proceeded into the arena followed by Chola and Gliefa. They parted ways with there servants heading down to the battle grounds. Before the king step out into the middle of the arena he grabbed his son by the shoulder.

"I don't care what you think of me," he tone was harsh "But you better put a smile on and behave boy."

The king released his son and offered his arm to his wife and they made there way to the middle of the arena. Vegeta brushed his shoulder off and spit at the ground his father stood on though he did as he was told and put a smile on following behind his parent to the middle of the arena. The crowd burst in cheers at the sight of the family. King Vegeta raised his hands into the air calling for silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen" his voice roared among the crowd. "Welcome. Welcome all to the battle that shall determine my son's mate. I feel there is no need to delay this exciting event. Let the battle began."

They exited the grounds and proceeded up to their balcony to watch the fight. Moments later the gates opened all around the arena. Well over seventy sixteen year old girls emerged from them. The girls lined up in front of the family bowing there heads. Vegeta lend over the railing to the balcony observing the girls faces. There were main beauties among them.

"Not a bad group of girls" the queen mumbled to her husband.  
"Yes, but are they strong enough"  
"I was" the queen smiled batting her lashes.  
The king kissed Kaleta's hand. "A very strong beauty." he smiled kissing her hand again. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Suddenly a voice called out causing the family to return their attention to the girls.

"I, Portha shall win this battle prince and be your mate."

Vegeta's eyes feel upon the girl who said this. She was attractive, but he has seen far more beauty in others.

"No I shall" another called

Portha turned to the girl and punched her across the face thus beginning the battle. King Vegeta laughed.

"The girl has spunk"

Vegeta rested his hand upon his chin watching the numerous girls fight none of which demanded his attention. And he slowly became more bored with this stupid tradition.

"Darling, look at that one with the hood" the queen pointed to the girl "her speed is remarkable."

Vegeta looked up searching for a girl with a hood over her head. She was just to the left of the balcony fighting a rather large girl. Even though Vegeta could not see her face he knew by her movements that she just had to be more attractive than that Portha girl.

As time went on the fighters began to thin out until only five competitors remained standing. Portha and the hooded girl included. A horn sounded signaling for the fighting to stop. King Vegeta thought it wise to give the remaining five girls a short break to regain there energy and a less crowded fighting ground. So the field was cleared of the many females that failed in the attempted to be the young prince's mate. King Vegeta lend forward to his son.

"Why don't you go down and entertain."  
"What? Father I don't understand."  
"Go down and talk to the remaining girl's; one of them after all shall become your mate."  
"Fine…" he sighed angrily

Vegeta got up from his sit rather irritated as he walked down the stairs of the balcony heading to where the remaining competitors were. Portha immediately stood from where she sat.

"Your majesty!"

The rest of the girls stood bowing there heads, though the hooded girl remained in her place. She didn't seem to care if he was their or not.

"Ladies" Vegeta weakly smiled "Please take your sits."

Portha had a large smile on her face as she took a sit in front of the prince. Vegeta's eyes fell upon her for a moment before they drifted across the room. A small grin formed on his lips.

"The five of you have proven your strength" He took his eyes off the hooded girl. "The only question is which of you will win?"  
"Of course that shall be I your highness." Portha stepped forward bringing her hand to her chest and smiled.  
Vegeta's eyes returned to her. "You're very confident."

"I know I will win"

Vegeta noticed a head turn in his peripheral vision. He turned to see who. It was the girl with the hood upon her head. She had chuckled just as his eyes feel on her once more.

"Well, we shall see" Vegeta mumbled not taking his eyes off of the mysterious girl in the corner.

Just moments after the prince had finished speaking a horn sounded from the middle of the arena signaling that the battle would be continuing in a few minutes. Vegeta turned back to the young woman and said in a stern voice.

"Good luck."

He glanced over to hooded girl on last time as he turned to leave. There was a large lump in his throat as he returned to his parents.

"Kami he is so handsome." The girl with the shortest hair squealed breaking the silence.  
Portha sighed. "Oh Yayko.. You flatter me, complementing my mate."

The two other females glared at Portha in disgust with her arrogance. Though these two females looked very similar in the face they were not related. Sansha being the tallest of the group towered over Portha.

"Who said you're going to be his mate?" Sansha huffed.  
"Yeah! We all have a chance to be the winner." Airid butted in after Sansha.  
"Hmph.. Believe what you'd like." Portha said annoyed.

Another horn sounded and the five remaining woman walked back threw the gates to the middle of the arena. Each of them separated and took a fighting stance waiting for the last horn to sound. Yayko, Sansha, and Airid seemed to have the same thought in there mind for each of them were facing Portha. The last horn went off and without hesitation the three girls dashed straight for Portha. She chuckled while charging up her ki. With one swift kick she caught all three of them with her energy throwing them across the arena. There was a loud cry in pain just seconds later. Sansha had pierced her chest straight through a spear that was left behind from the earlier battle. Portha began to laugh loudly as Yayko and Airid got to there feet.

"Well that was easier than I thought." A wicked smile curled on her lips.

Airid glanced over at Sansha. Blood was pouring from her chest wound and slowly began to trickle out of her mouth. Her eyes were blank. Airid balled her fists and charged towards Portha.

"You son of a bitttccch!" She screamed in anger.

Portha's grin widened. "Did we not just do this?" She yelled back punching Airid hard across the face knocking her down to the ground. Yayko appeared behind Portha and kicked her right in the neck forcing her in the air. Portha regained her controlled and floated in mid-air a few feet from them. She cracked her neck and laughed.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Portha disappeared for a moment and then reappeared just above Yayko. Yayko had just enough time to look up to Portha spitting in her face. She angrily wiped it away with her sleeve just as Airid came up front the ground to hit Portha. She easily dodged it and grab the two by their faces smashing there heads into the ground. Portha flipped backwards. The crowd cheered loudly as Portha landed. She raised her fist into the air as she laughed. The crowd abruptly ceased in there cheers Portha looked around confused. The hooded female appeared above the two girls helpless on the ground.

"She came out of no where.." Vegeta muttered to himself.

Kaleta glanced over at her son and smiled. She felt the king thug on her hand and she returned her eyes to the battle.

"You don't want to miss anything my dear." The king spoke softly to his wife.

Portha turned around just in time to see the hooded girl heel Airid in the chest and blast Yayko with a powerful ki. The crowd erupted into cheers again. Portha scoffed.

"How dare you steal my glory."

The hooded girl glanced up from the ground gazing over toward Portha as she rose to her feet.

"And you should always finish off your opponents when you have the chance."

Portha looked taken back. She began to change her power higher.

"No one can speak to me like that!" She yelled heatedly.

The hooded female placed her hands on her hips. Her lips smiled as she cocked her head to the side.

"Aren't we the drama queen." She teased  
"I'll kill you!" Portha screamed as she bolted forward.

The hooded girl remained in her current stance and taunted Portha by folding her arms and yawning.

"What is that girl doing?" Vegeta yelled standing up.  
The king smirked. "Pipe down Vegeta."

The prince paused looking at his father and stumbled back to his seat. His parents shared a glance and the queen slightly chuckled.

Portha was nearly at foot away from the hooded female as she swung her arm back balling her fingers into a fist as she lunged forward and swung. The hooded girl stuck her tongue out as she disappeared causing Portha to stumble as she punched nothing but air. The crowd began to laugh while Portha's cheeks flushed. She gritted her teeth together and slowly turned around to see her opponent standing before her.

"You're a bit slow" She laughed laying a hard blow across Portha's cheek.

Portha fell to one knee and clutched he face as the hooded female vanished and appear merely ten feet away from her. Portha rose back to her feet as she spit one of her teeth out and wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand.

"You're gonna regret that."

Portha darted forward again, but this time the hooded girl did not stay in her place. She simply walked forward casually as if strolling in a park. This enraged Portha. She conjured a ki in her left hand and threw it forward. The hooded girl quickly charged her own ki and cancelled Portha's out. The hood girl smiled as she waved her hand in the air causing Portha to stop in her tracks.

"What the-?" Portha mumbled "What the hell did you do to me?"  
The hooded girl appeared behind her and whispered softly in her ear. "Heh, well now.. It wouldn't be fun if I told you that."

Portha yelled out in pain as the hooded girl took a hold of her forearm and began to twist it in the wrong direction. Her knees began to shake, but do to the barrier around her Portha was unable to stop her from causing her pain. The more Portha protested the more the hooded girl twisted her arm. Until soon a snap was heard and one last cry emerged from Portha's lips. Her arm fell limp to her body as tears streamed down her cheeks. The hooded her smirked as she went to grab her other arm.

"Please.. I beg of you to stop. I-I give up. You can have the prince, he's yours."  
The hooded girl released her arm. "Hmph.. Pathetic." She turned her back to Portha and waved her hand over her shoulder releasing her from the barrier.

Portha fell to her knees and clutched at her broken arm. She glared up at the hooded girls back and rose to her feet again._  
"What a hypocrite.. She doesn't even take her own words into consideration."_ Portha thought as a smile appeared on her lip before she charged forward.

"Hey girl, look out!" Vegeta blurted out without thinking.  
King Vegeta smacked his son on the back of the head. "Don't interfere with the patch" he growled.

The hooded girl glanced up at the royal family for a moment and smirked. She was not stupid. But she knew that Portha was if she'd attack her while her back was turned. She turned around in the nick of time grabbing a hold of Portha's biceps stopping her. Portha squirmed for a moment. But the hooded girls grab was too strong. There was nothing left for her to do. Portha head butted the hooded girl with a smile on her lips. Her grab weakened and Portha jumped back waiting for her to attack. The hooded girls' hood suddenly slipped off of her head as she pulled her head back down from the blow. Portha's mouth dropped and the crowded looked at the girl in shock.

"Her hair is blue?!" Vegeta coughed out.  
"A legendary saiyan? So they do exist.." Kaleta said in amazement.  
"I was told that they were a myth." The king spoke in surprise as the royal family leaned forward to get a better look at her.  
"Apparently not" Vegeta said stunned.

"You- Your- Blue. Your hair is blue!" Portha gasped  
The blue saiyan rolled her eyes as she removed her cloak. "Nice observation.."  
"E-Even your tail?" She stumbled out.  
"You're beginning to bore me" She sighed.

The blue haired saiyan dashed forward and returned the head butt that Portha had given her. Portha was caught off guard by her quick movements and was soon on the ground again. She had fear in her eyes as she looked up at her opponent. She grabbed Portha by her boot and spun in a few circles before releasing her into the air. The Saiyan brought her hands together and charged a blue ki in the middle of her palms.

"SAY GOOD NIGHT!" She yelled up to Portha as she released the ball of energy from the hands. It pierced through her entire body obliterating her.

The crowd looked down in awe at the girl. It was quiet for a few moments as the saiyan picked up her cloak and looked around at the crowd before her eyes stopped on the royal family's balcony and she slowly bowed her head. The king stood up and began to clap. A few moments later the crowd burst in the cheers of joy. The prince now had his mate a very beautiful, but power blue haired saiyan. The king nudged his son in the back.

"Well what are you waiting for?"  
"You've been rooting for her this entire time." The queen teased. "Go talk to her."

Vegeta turned red at his mother's words.

"Why Vegeta are you blushing?"

He said nothing. His eyes were fixated on her beautiful. Her hair though different from everyone else's was astonishing to him. Her curves were so round and well endowed.

"No wonder she left her cloak on the entire tournament.." He muttered.  
"Vegeta dear, are you alright?" His mother asked  
"Yes I am more than alright." He smirked wickedly as he leaped over the balcony railing.

She took a step back in surprise when she heard a pair of foot land before her. She glanced up to see the handsome prince gazing down at her with a half smile. There eyes met for the first time the both of them blushed for a moment. Vegeta drew his hand under her chin.

"There is no need for you to bow your head my dear." He smirked as her cheeks darken. "You are royalty now."

She straightened herself up and smiled at his words. He thought she was so adorable and the more he looked at her the more he wanted to gaggle her up. The arena fell silent as the king held his hand into the air. Vegeta looked up at his parents along side of his new bride. The queen glanced down at the girl and smile.

"May you tell us your name child?"

The girl paused for a moment not sure how to hold herself or how to speak in front of them. Vegeta gentle placed his hand on the small of her back. The blue haired saiyan jumped at this and glanced over to her future mate.

"It's okay. Just act as you normally would."

She drew in a deep breath and sighed all of her nerves out before returning her eye contact to the queen.

"My name is Bulma." She spoke softly.

The queen smiled sweetly and raised her hands into the air. "All hail the next queen of Vegeta." Her voice carried through the crowd. "Bulma!"

The crowd began to clap and cheer once more. The king gestured to his son to go to the middle of the arena. Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed, but did as his father asked. He held his hand out to Bulma and returned his other to the small of her back. Vegeta guided her to the middle of the arena as the crowd continued to roar. Bulma glanced over to Vegeta.

"Is it always like this?"  
He chuckled. "Just wait until they're mad."

Bulma wasn't sure if she should laugh at this or not. So she decided to smile and remain quiet. Soon members of the crowd began to shout things out to the new couple the most common word being "Kiss!" Soon the entire crowd was chanting "Kiss, kiss, kiss..!" Vegeta and Bulma glanced at each other only for a moment before Vegeta broke their eye contact looking in the opposite direction. Bulma rose her eyebrow and pouted her lips. She took her free hand and placed it upon Vegeta's chin turning his head back towards hers. She hand slipped over his jaw, across his ear and into his dark hair. The crowed went wild. Her other hand released his hand and fell onto his bicep. Bulma blinked as she looked down at his arm. A smirk curled on Vegeta's lips.

"Just you wait" He chuckled causing Bulma to blush as there eyes met once more.

Vegeta wrapped his strong arms around her small frame and the two finally kissed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. :D I have a few different ideas as to where I could go from here. Though if you have any suggests please feel free to give me your two cents.


	2. A New Life

**Yari ** Thanks for your help with my grammer ;; Now everything I say "their" I really sit and think which spelling it correct.  
**Morgain Croix **Holy crap I totally forgot about super sayians! Lol. I came up with a lot of ideas after I read your review.  
**Moonlight152 ** Don't you worry about the fighting between Bulma and Vegeta that's well on it's way. :)  
**Myirga** Chola? Lol.. Well she middle aged and the only girl competing are 16 years of age.. So I was surprised you thought that.

Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter..

* * *

_  
Chapter 2 - A New Life  
_

The royal family returned to the palace just as they had left it, by shuttle. The prince and his soon to be princess quietly sat in the very back. Vegeta's mind began to wander. Though he was still angry with is father because of their traditions. Though he did not see the need to continue to sulk. He was being forced to mate with a total stranger, but now he did not seem to mind. Bulma was unique, a rare beauty such as his mother. Though Bulma seemed far more radiate; her blue hair amazed him. Vegeta's eye fell upon her frame once more. He found it difficult to even look away from her in general. She sat silently beside him her cloak folded neatly in her lap with her hands placed delicately on top of it. Vegeta's eyes soon moved up to her bust. A smirk appeared on his lips. Bulma glance over to him while placing her small hand on his strong knee.

"Is everything alright?" She asked in a pleasant tone.

Vegeta looked down to her hand before turning his head away from her glimpsing out the window. He cheeks slightly reddened. He wanted to gaggle her up.

"I'm fine." He answered in a stern voice.

Bulma retracted her hand from his knee as the shuttle came to a halt. They had arrived back to the palace It was now becoming darker with each minute that past as the sun slowly fell to night. The king stood from his seat and helped his wife to her feet. Kaleta took her husbands arm as they made their way to the exit. King Vegeta paused at the door way and glanced over to his son.

"The crowning ceremony will take place tomorrow evening." Vegeta's eyes met with his father's. "You are free to do as you wish until then." The two men shared a devious smirk before the king exited with the queen.

Vegeta rose to his feet and Bulma followed. The two exited the shuttle without a word. Things remained this was as they approached the large palace doors. Vegeta paused and glanced back towards Bulma. Her head was down and her face was expressionless. He turned his body around to face her. Vegeta had never taken into consideration that this was a life altering experience for her. Suddenly his mother's words returned to him. _"She will feel the same as you, Vegeta."_ He looked over to the steps that led to the grounds. Ironically this was the same place she spoke those words to him. Vegeta returned his gaze to Bulma. Though her head faced downward and her expression was plain, to him, she did not seem to be unhappy. Vegeta tilted his head to the side and rose a brow as he observed her more. Her body had a few deep cuts and a lot of scraps. Her armor was dented, clothes were torn, and her long light blue hair was tangled in its ponytail. Vegeta slowly approached her. Bulma gasped in surprise when she saw the prince's boots in her vision. She glanced up and he stood a foot away from her. Vegeta noticed how beautiful her eyes were at this point. Soft aqua blue pools stared back at him. Vegeta cleared his throat turning back to the large golden doors hiding his embarrassment from her once more.

"Shall we continue?"

He heard Bulma chuckle which caused his body to relax again. They had just met and this woman already held so much power over him. Vegeta smirked as he opened the doors with one swift push. He glanced back at his mate and held his hand out to her.

"Come." he commanded rather than asked.

Bulma took a hold of his hand and smiled feeling more comfortable now. They past through the entrance hall and turned down the corridor were his chamber lay. Bulma observed the scenery they past in the hallway realizing that is must be were her new room led and she did not want to get lost on her first night. The walls and ceiling were covered with large mural paintings of the previous kings and queens of Vegeta. She looked at them in awe. They were all so beautiful.

"Here.." was all Vegeta said.

Bulma stopped behind him as she released his hand. They stood before a tall wooden door with a strange symbol craved into it. Vegeta tapped his chest plat and pointed to the same symbol on his armor.

"This is our family's sign."

Bulma nodded mouthing an "Oh" as the prince opened the heavy door escorting his mate inside. He shut the door behind himself and latched it closed. Bulma turned around when she heard the loud click.

"I always lock my door" he told her with ease as he walked past her "So don't give me that look."

Bulma huffed placing her hands on her hips. Vegeta laughed at how cute she was and just shook his head. He took a seat by the unlit fire place in his room and slowly removed his necklace along with his cape. He leaned forward resting his arms on his knees as he drew in a deep breath and sighed.

"What a day." He muttered running his fingers through his dark hair.

Bulma stared at him. She took in every little thing he did. She tried not to smile, but she couldn't help it. She had won. She won the handsome prince. Vegeta glanced up from his chair to see that Bulma was still standing in the same place. Her smile faded when she noticed he was watching her again. There was silence between them once more. Vegeta stood from his seat leaving his cape and crest behind. He had only one thing on his mind. He smirk reappeared as he approached Bulma. She took a step back from him.

"Uhm.. C-Could I get cleaned up first?" She asked a little nervous.

Vegeta stopped in front of her and sighed. He wanted her now. If she were clean or dirty it did not matter to him. But he complied with her wishes. Vegeta pointed to the door just to the left of the one they had walked through. She nodded in thanks and left the room without a word. Once Bulma closed the door behind her, she heaved an enormous sigh of relief.

"I figured he'd be excited to finally mate, but must it be as soon as possible?" she allowed slightly blushing.

Bulma turned away from her thoughts and took in the size of the washroom. She paused blinking a few times. It was nearly the same size as his room. The tub was the length of a swimming pool. There were varies sculptures carved into the stone wall. She observed them while slowly walked along side the long tub. Bulma looked around the room for the cleaning products. She shifted her weight to one foot.

_"I guess I'd better go ask"_ she thought to herself while taking a step back from the pool.

Bulma gasped in surprise when she bumped into something. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. It was Vegeta. Bulma blushed, slightly glancing back to him. He wore a wide smirk on his face.

"I-I was just about to get y-you.." she stumbled.

"Oh?" Vegeta said coolly. His warm breath brushed against her neck as he spoke. "Luck for you that I came in here and saved you the trouble." He chuckled.

Bulma's body suddenly tensed up as he removed the armor she wore over her chest. Vegeta tossed it aside and returned his hands to her mid drift and softly began to kiss her neck. His brown tail casually made its way to her round hip and down to her thigh. Bulma drew in another quick breath as one of Vegeta's hands roamed under the thin clothed tank she wore and up her abdomen. He stopped just short of her beasts his thumb rested against her sternum. Bulma closed her eyes tightly. Vegeta noticed this then felt how fast her heart was beating.

"Your majesty.. Please." She whispered softly.

Vegeta blinked out of his state of lust suddenly feeling strange. He removed his hands from her body taking a step back.

"My apologizes" he said quietly returned to the door that led to his room. "I well let you bathe in peace."

He closed the door behind him and Bulma collapsed to her knees. She brought her hands to her reddened cheeks and sighed.

"Oh my kami.."

She shook her head and removed her shoes. A smile formed on her lips. She too wanted to mate just as badly as he did. Though she felt if would be better if she looked her best for their first time. Bulma blushed again as she removed her tank and pulled off her pants. She looked down at her naked body and sighed once more. Bulma looked down at the crystal clear bath water taking in her reflection. She gasped looking at hair.

"It's been like this the entire time?!" she shirked pulled her hair tie out and combing her fingers through it.

Bulma shook her head with embarrassment. She dipped her toes into the water and suddenly the faucets began to shoot soap into the pool. She laughed at herself. Realizing that if she had just gotten into the water to begin with she would have figured out where the cleaning products were. Bulma fully submerged her body into the pool and winced as her cuts rejected the water she slightly moaned in pain. Not wanting to keep the prince waiting Bulma quickly dunked her head under the water and swam over to one of the faucets. She stood under it and let the soap flow into her hair. She smiled already starting to feel clean. She lathered it into her hair and all over her body. A few of her deep wounds began to bleed again as the blood trickled down her body mixing with the soap and water. Bulma returned under the water to clean the soap out of hair. She reemerged next to the ledge and pulled herself out of the water. She paused glancing around for a cloth to dry herself off with. Of course they had to be on the other side of the tub. Bulma shyly walked around the pool of water and pulled one of the clothes from the railed wrapped it around her skin. She grabbed another to dry her hair with as she made her way to the exit. Bulma hesitated to open the door. She blushed. Realizing she had no other clothes. She shook her thoughts from her mind one last time as her hand wrapped round the door knob.

The prince glance over to the washroom door just before it opened. Steam seeped out and into his room. His smirk still on his lips as Bulma emerged sheepishly. She slowly crossed his room leaving a tail of water that dripped from her hair as she went. She turned to face him leaning against his large bed.

"I need a few bandages." She spoke quietly as she began to comb her fingers through her wet now dark blue hair.

Vegeta watched her for a seconds before standing from his chair and entering the washroom. He returned only moments later with a roll of white cloth. He strolled over to her and stopped in front of her. Bulma did not look up. She kept her focus on her tangled hair. Vegeta smiled.

"Would you like me to do it for you?" he asked a little cocky.

Her fingers paused in her hair and she slowly nodded her head. Vegeta knelt down to one knee seeing the most obvious wound on her shin. He took her leg into his hands and lowered his lips to her cut kissing it gently. Bulma jumped in surprise and slipped downward. Vegeta laughed again. For such a powerful saiyan she sure was clumsy. He looked up at her red face.

"It's alright, just calm down." He told her softly.

Bulma put her palms on the edge of the bed and pulled herself on top of it sitting with her legs dangling over the side. Vegeta returned to her shin and slowly wrapped the cloth around her calf. He torn the end off and tucked it into the cloth. He stood to his feet.

"Do you have any others?"

Bulma nodded as she pulled her legs onto the bed and turned her back towards him. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and a deep cut was now visible on her shoulder blade. Vegeta torn off a few feet of cloth and folded it into a square placing it on her wound. He leaned to the right and opened a drawer beside his bed pulling a roll of tape out. He secured the cloth to her body with the tape and sat down on the edge of the bed. Bulma returned her eyes to his. Her long hair fell past her breast and the ends just touched her lap.

"I have one more." Her tone was stronger now.

Bulma pulled the bottom of the towel away from her center exposing her hip bone and round thigh. Vegeta felt his heart skip as he glanced down at her luxurious curve. She had to be teasing him he thought as he torn some more cloth from the roll and placed it on her hip. Bulma plopped back to her elbows exposing more of her side. Vegeta paused for a moment before he finished taping the cloth to her skin. He tossed the materials aside just as Bulma moved back into a sitting position. Their eyes met for a moment before Vegeta glanced down at her body. He wanted her so badly and the only thing that stood in the way was her towel.

"I know what you're thinking." Bulma smiled

Vegeta snapped out of his daze and looked up at her.

"Do you?"

Bulma nodded as she softly brushed his hand with her fingers tips.

"But now we're all alone.. Will you be able to kiss me this time?" She teased.

He frowned pouting like a child as he glanced away from her.

"That wasn't… I was just.." He stumbled for the right words.

Bulma placed her hand on his strong shoulder as she leaned forward. Vegeta turned back to her the moment he felt her touch. She was so close to him and behaving far different than before. Bulma moved her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck.

"Come on. Don't make me do it again"

Vegeta moved his lips closer to hers.

"You're a tease, you know that?"

Bulma only smiled as if what he said was a compliment. She took a hold of his hand as she closes her eyes. Vegeta only hesitated for a moment before connected his lips with her. Bulma pulled him towards her as she fell back against the mattress.

* * *

I KNOW! Lol sorry I stop it there.. Don't hate me. I just didn't feel it needed a "sex scene" lol. Use your imagation. :P I'll try to get the next chapter up by the end of this week. 


	3. Morning Lust

HEY EVERYONE! I apologize immensely for my absences. I had intended to have chapter 3 up the following week of chapter 2. I'm not sure what happened. One week turned into two.. Then a month.. To a year.. You get my point, lol. All that matter is that I'm back now and I have the next installment of The Legendary Saiyan for you. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Some review responses...**_

**Yaru:** Well written:D Thanks! I really appreciate that. Because I don't consider myself much of a writer.**  
Gero:** Where is it that I spelled grammar incorrectly? Thanks for the correction.**  
Morgain Croix:** What is "nice and white" supposed to mean? Lol. ;; Whoa.. Freeza.. I hadn't even thought about putting the villians in my story. Now I'm beginning to think of other ways I can take it.**  
Ru-Doragon:** Yes it's a lemon you horny bastard! This chapter should please you. ;)

Thank you for all of the reviews. So please keep'em comin!

* * *

_  
Chapter 3 - Morning Lust  
_

The moon's soft rays illuminated through the princes chamber windows casting a dim light on the floor. There was a rather loud thud that forced the young prince out his slumber. He sprung up into a sitting position and glanced around his room. He leaned forward placing his palm down on the mattress. He paused looked down at his own hand. Bulma, his mate as of last night, was not beside him. His eyes returned to his darkened room.

"Bulma?" He called out.

There was no response. Vegeta sighed. What was she thinking leaving his side? He had explicitly told her when she awoke he wanted to take her again. He drew another sigh before throwing the covers off of himself and got out of bed. He stepped into the moon light that shined through the curtains. He placed his hands on his hips as his tail flipped back and forward annoyed. He frowned. Vegeta looked over to the washroom. The lights were off. He then glanced over towards the main door. It was ajar.

"Where could she have gone?" He grumbled pulling a part of his usual blue tights on. "She doesn't know her way around the palace."

He didn't bother with anymore questions as he left his chambers in search for her. The palace was quite. Crackles from the torches lighting the pathway above were the only sounds heard as Vegeta strolled down the corridor. He passed the throne room, then shortly after the shuttle area. He turned to the left as he reached the end of the corridor. He then paused sensing a low power level from behind. He began to get rather aggravated knowing that that was not her. He turned around to see Gliefa emerge from the dining hall. Vegeta tried to push his irritation aside as he confront the servant.

"Young master." Gliefa bowed his head in respect. "You are up quite early."  
"Unfortunately…" He scoffed.  
"Might you be looking for that blue beauty?"

Vegeta's tail immediately peeked up with excitement, though his face remained somber. He took a moment to reply. "She seems to have disappeared from my quarters."  
The servant smiled softly and pushed open the door behind him. The prince looked at the servant with a raised brow. He looked forward into the dining hall from where he stood before walking through the threshold. Gliefa closed the down behind the prince and continued with his duties.

Vegeta's eyes circled the room when they stopped on the back of the young female he had been searching for. Without thinking he stomped over towards her and slammed his fist down beside her frame. Bulma gasped in utter surprise dropping her silverware on the long wooden table. The clatter echoed through the hall. She whipped her head around making eye contact with him. He had nearly felt guilty for his actions seeing the terror in eye blue eyes. But his rage had taken over him and his frown remained. After all he was pissed that she snuck away from him.

"Y-Your Majesty?" She gasped in confusion.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He asked venomously.

Bulma tore her eyes away from his anger face raising her shoulders sheepishly lowering her head.

"Um.. I..." she lowly mumbled.

Her lips tightened while her eyes began to glisten. Vegeta sighed taking the seat beside to her.

"Don't start crying."

Bulma shot him an anger look which took him back. "I'm not crying!" She barked becoming angry.

Vegeta was surprised by her reaction. No one had ever dared to talk back to him like that. He couldn't let someone he had known for only one night think that this was expectable.

"Well you..!" He shouted back before trailing off into silence.

There was a long awkward pause. Bulma reached for the silverware she had dropped and continued to eat. Vegeta only watched her when it suddenly clicked in his head.

"You were hungry?"

She rose her brows glaring at him as she ripped the meat from her fork with her teeth and chewing it quietly.

Vegeta sighed rubbing his forehead feeling like a jackass. Of course she was hungry. They went straight to his room when they arrived to the palace. She must have been starving after the tournament. His eyes fell back on her frame. He slightly shook his head at himself. Bulma pushed her plate forward and leaned back in her chair.

"It's okay, I forgive you." She smirked glancing over at him through the corner of her eyes.

She pushed her chair back and stood up. It was then that he noticed she was wearing his clothes. His thoughts turned evil once more the farther down his eyes traveled. She wasn't wearing bottoms. The greedy beast in his gut roared for her body. Bulma brushed her hand across his shoulder as she turned to exit the room. Her silky blue tail coiled up and down her leg. His blood boiled. He didn't hesitate for a second to follow her.

As if playing cat and mouse Bulma walked in front of her prince carefree while he stocked. She wore a smirk across her lips and with every step it grew wider. She stretched her arms over her head exposed most of her rear. Vegeta grinned enjoying the show. He was ready to pounce on her, but he tried to remain calm. He was curious as to where she was leading him. He figured back to his room.

They had just passed by the throne room when Bulma stopped. Her tailed detached from around her thigh and playful danced behind her. When Vegeta noticed this he paused inches behind her. She could feel his warmth pulsing towards her. She tilted her head slightly as her tail moved towards his body. The tip slowly brushed across his bare abdomen causing his stomach to tighten, but he did not move. Vegeta allowed her tail to continue downward. He pouted when it swayed away from his member. Bulma chuckled sensing his disappointment.

"You think that's funny, huh?"

Bulma turned her neck looking back at him over her shoulder. She childishly stuck her tongue out at him and dashed down the hall.

"Sure do!" She laughed playfully.

Vegeta blinked at the sudden change in atmosphere. He wasn't exactly the type that played these sort of games. Especially when his body needed satisfaction. He watched her disappear behind his chamber door as he slowly followed.

Bulma playfully jumped on his bed letting out a laugh. She turned to face the door waiting for him to enter. When she had sensed that he was just behind the door Bulma made an impulsive decision and torn off the clothing she had borrowed from Vegeta. The door knob slowly turned and her heart was pounding. She laid down on her side. One hand propped up her head the other rested upon her hip. She bent her top leg as the door opened. She began to rub her soft hand across her hip. Vegeta entered his room closing the door behind himself. He turned to see Bulma lying there ever so seductively. He's mouth just about dropped. It had been rather dark and rushed the night before. And he didn't get a chance to really take in her body. The longer he stared the redder his cheeks seemed to become. He glanced away for a moment trying to control himself. When their eye contact reconnected she seemed to be the more bashful one now. Vegeta smirked at this as he moved towards her. Bulma sat up staring right at his middle.

"I'm up here, ya know?" He chuckled

She bit her lip reaching out for his abdomen. Her sudden actions drove him over the edge. Vegeta got right up against the bed and she hugged his waist innocently resting her cheek against his chest.

"Your heart is beating so fast."  
"Of course it is. You've got me all revved up."

Vegeta grabbed a hand full of her hair pulling her head back as he plunged his tongue forcefully into her mouth. Bulma grinned as he climbed on top of her. She suddenly drew in a deep breath as his bare member softly brushed against her mound. He released her hair running his tough fingers down her body. Their tails slowly found each others and coiled together as his hands fell down upon her hips. Bulma dug her sharp nails into his back biting his bottom lip tenderly. Vegeta broke away from her lips and pushed himself up to his knees. Bulma rose her brow slightly confused.

"Is something the matter?"

The prince remained grinning as he got off of his bed. Bulma sat up to see him removing his pants.

"Oh." she glanced away for moment a bit embarrassed.  
He chuckled. "If I recall correctly you weren't quite this embarrassed last night."  
"Hey! That was different, it was completely.. Ahhhh!"

She shrieked out as Vegeta pulled her by the legs too the end of the bed. He pushed his fingers inside of her cause Bulma to gasp in surprise. His thumb found her clitoris while his two fingers continued to play with her insides.

"Weren't you the one begging me to do this?"

Bulma brought her small hands to her flushed face. He was so mean she thought as her voice began to call out in pleasure. Vegeta only continued to grin. This was how he wanted it to be. His mate to desire his touch, crave it even, always begging for him. Bulma's voice quickly grew louder. Vegeta remove his hand from her.

"That'll do. You're wet enough."

Her chest rose and clasped rapidly her mind was blink from all thought. She could only feel. Vegeta positioned himself at her enters and slowly pushed his member inside of her. Bulma squirmed her body rejected his size that forced her to open wider. She let out a yelp clutching the covers on the bed with her hands. Vegeta paused allowing her to take a breath before he moved the rest of himself inside of her.

"Come here." he commanded

Bulma lifted her head from the mattress. Vegeta had his hands stretched out for hers. She took his hands and sat up. The prince kissed her forehead as if saying something sweet to her without word. She smiled and nodded her head. He smirked pulling her body off his bed and into his arms. Bulma wrapped her arms around his shoulder as Vegeta turned to sit against the edge of the bed. He moved his hands down to her hips and pulled her body up off of his member than pushed it back down. He continued to do this at a slow pace until Bulma had released her hold around his neck. She placed her hands on his knees and planted her feet on the bed that he sat on. Soon she was the one doing the thrusting by the power of her legs. Sweat began to seep from their bodies as the pace increased. Bulma lets out a deep moan. Vegeta pulled her body up against his again and then fell to his back. Bulma sat up on top of him and continued in her movement. His hands traveled up her sides and to her softy breasts. He began to play with her nipples when it sounded as though her orgasm was on its way. She pushed harder against him using his chest for balance with her hands. Her moans almost sounded like screams as her breath was caught in her throat. A rush of pleasure pulsed down her body and emerged from wear they were connected.

"Vegeta…" She whispered falling on top of him.  
"Oh we're not down yet." He chuckled rolling on top of her.

Vegeta scooped her legs into his arms at began to thrust into her hard. Since she had already finished her insides were much more slippery and far more enjoyable. This was over kill for Bulma. Her body twitched awkwardly with each thrust. So much sensation being pushed into her after climaxing was driving her wild. She moaned "Vegeta" over and over again, which only caused him to become even more excited. His thrusts were harder than ever and with one last push his come injected inside of her quickly also caused Bulma to finish again as well. Vegeta muttered a deep groan and released her legs shortly afterwards. Their juices mixed together briefly before Vegeta pulled out of his mate and clasped beside her. He didn't bother with the mess they had caused all he cared about was lowering his rapid heart beat. The two moved to the middle of the mattress and laid in silence, there were no words need.

The sun was now beginning to peek from behind the mountains in the distance. Today the prince and his blue haired mate were to have their coronation. One of very few breathtaking events the kingdom held. It quite rare for the planet to enjoy a non-violent occasion. The last being the kings marriage to his mate, Kaleta over 20 years ago. 

* * *

Soooooo? Yey or ney? Lol. It's a tap short, yes. But that's okay right? Ya got your damn sex scene! Anyhow.. Any suggestions for the next chapter? Please. I've realized my creativity is at an all time low. So suggestions would be very helpful indeed. I will credit you for your ideas if I so choose to use them. 


End file.
